date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Natsumi
|Natsumi}} is the seventh Spirit to appear in the series. She first appears as a slender woman whose age should be slightly past 20 years old. However, it is later revealed that her true form is a little girl with the appearance of a child with unkempt hair and clothing. Summary When Natsumi first appeared in the series, she was in an abandoned amusement park outside of Tenguu city where she met Shido. They chatted a bit as Shido tried to warm up to Natsumi and things were starting to go well until the AST arrived and began attacking. This assault was not a problem for Natsumi as she turned the AST and their weapons into cartoonish creatures and objects. However, a problem arose when a stray missile, which had become a carrot, exploded near where Natsumi and Shido were standing and threw dust into the air. This shock caused Natsumi to release her transformation power temporarily and caused Shido to cover his eye from the light emitted from Natsumi. When Shido was able to see again, Natsumi got angry at Shido and thought that Shido saw her secret (which he did not). She left the scene quickly after threatening Shido for knowing her secret. The next day, Natsumi transformed into Shido and went to his school. Coincidentally, Shido had something to do and was going to be late for school so Natsumi as Shido harassed everyone that was an acquaintance to Shido to ruin his image and reputation. It was working until she was discovered as a fake in an illogical way by Tohka and Origami. She was in disbelief for a moment before she got angry again and left the scene after she made another threatening comment to Shido. Five days later, Natsumi sent a letter to Shido’s house challenging him to a twisted form of “Hide & Seek,” where the objective of the game was for Shido to find which person Natsumi transformed into and if he failed to guess the right one, the real person would disappear. During the progress of her game, Natsumi watched in enjoyment as Shido guessed and failed each time. However, in the end, Shido figured out which one was Natsumi with a few helpful hints from the people that did not disappear yet and Natsumi’s Angel released the captives as promised. However, Shido pointed out that her transformation was lifted, and her true form was revealed. She reacted violently, immediately activating her Angel and transformed all that saw her in her usual form into little kids, except Shido (The accumulated mana from previous Spirits in his body protected him), and left the scene afterward. For the next several days, Natsumi used her power to harass Shido and tried to turn him into a criminal. During those times, Natsumi speculated that Shido must have a large organization backing him up and to prove the point, was found out from her hidden spot as Shido closed in on her. Natsumi tried to run away but was stopped by the DEM wizard, Ellen, and her DEM Teammates. Ellen wounded Natsumi, but she was saved by Shido and his companions before Ellen was able to finish her off. Natsumi was confused as to why they saved her before she loses consciousness. Natsumi woke up to the place controlled by the organization backing up Shido as assumed. Due to her wound, she couldn’t use her power to escape and had to bear with the strange interactions and events that happened around her. When she finally had enough power, she transformed and fled from the place, but not before she gained some unexpected information. She changed again after she bumped into Shido and hid. She then watched Shido as he looked for her, and she felt something in her heart as she observed Shido trying his best to find her. She observed Shido not escaping when the spacequake alarm went off to destroy a large falling object from the sky as well as fighting off the "doll" that was protecting it. But, when Shido was in danger and no one could save him, Natsumi appeared against her will and saved Shido. The battle continued, but with the combined effort of Natsumi, Shido, and Tohka, they destroyed the falling object and saved the town. After the fight, Natsumi cried as the group gave her unexpected praise for her actions. As they headed back to Ratatoskr, Natsumi pulled Shido to a spot where the other girls couldn’t see and kissed Shido. She did this knowing full well that it would seal her power, as she acquired this information before she escaped. After being sealed, she wanted to repay Shido and the other Spirits for helping her. However, because of her habit to overthink things, she is still mentally unstable, which often causes her to transform back into her adult form. She still likes to tease Shido and the others in her adult form. Appearance Natsumi has jade-colored hair and eyes. She wears a purple semi-transparent suit with star patterns all over it. A belt is hung at her waist, and some articles of cloth are attached to it. She wears a cape and a witch hat with a pair of bat wings and a belt with a gemstone attached to its front. Overall, her appearance resembles that of a flashy witch. In this form, her height is stated to be 170cm, and her three sizes are B94/W62/H90. It is later revealed that her true form/normal form is a little girl with the appearance of a child with unkempt hair and clothing. However, after Shido and the girls cleaned her up and did a makeover, Natsumi has the appearance of a cute, petite girl. Her height while in her true form is stated to be 144cm, and her three sizes are B69/W55/H70. Personality The personality of the pre-sealed Natsumi is best described as self-loathing. Natsumi had a physiological perception problem in which she perceived everything negatively including herself. She was prone to be jealous of others that have facial and/or body types that are considered attractive or beautiful, which she does not have. Reine speculated that Natsumi developed this way of thinking from past experiences on Earth while in her normal form. However, due to her power to transform and shape-shift, she tries to act and take on the persona of that form with a twist of her personality to do some mischievous deeds. Also, she created an "Onee-san" form in which she perceives as the perfect image of herself. However, it seems that Natsumi's true nature is that of a curious child that wants attention along the lines of: "I want to be noticed, I want to be praised, I want to be acknowledged, and I want to be liked". However, she subsequently developed such a negative mindset that she twisted innocent compliments into insults, struggling to believe that her true form had any appeal. After befriending Shido and the Spirits, Natsumi still feels insecure about her true form, but is far more comfortable with herself than beforehand. Her very weak mental state allows her to regain her sealed Reiryoku just by thinking of humiliating events from school. History Background According to Nia, Natsumi was once an ordinary human. However, because of unknown reasons, she bonded with the Sephira Crystal containing , turning her into a Spirit. She also seems to have lost her memories for unknown reasons. Like most of the Spirits, Natsumi often appears into the world through spacequakes. However, she also sometimes appears silently without causing a spacequake. It has been implied that Natsumi learned to control when and how she manifests, though not entirely. Reine Murasame believed that Natsumi used her power of transformation to learn about human society. However, every time she silently appeared in the world, for some reason, people would not pay attention to her. This treatment resulted in her believing that she was ugly, which had an enormous impact on her psyche. Natsumi used her powers of transformation to turn herself into her ideal self, a beautiful woman in her early twenties. With this new appearance, Natsumi thought of herself as having the perfect appearance to attract attention. However, deep down she still wanted others to recognize her real self. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 8-21 ***Date A Live Encore 3-9 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live III: Episode 1-8, 10-12 Power and Abilities DAL v8 11.jpg|Natsumi using Haniel DAL v9 10.jpg|Natsumi using Kaleidoscope Spirit Form As the Spirit of transformation, Natsumi's powers are a versatile threat limited only by her imagination. Through this gift she is able to render even dangerous explosives and weapons into harmless and comical items. She can even transform someone's body to remove external injuries, although she acknowledged that it was only temporary medical aid before serious treatment is required, as she cannot fix blood loss or internal injuries. Uniquely, she can even copy the powers of other Angels. However, in order to copy, Natsumi must first be aware of the principles behind the Angel, and even then, the power of the copy is inferior to the original. Spirit Data Angel: |Ganzō Majo|lit = Forgery Witch}} Weapon: Broom Astral Dress: |Shin'i Reisō: Nanaban|lit = Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 7}} Transformation Transformation mode: |Senpen Banka-kyō|lit = Ever-changing Mirror}} Natsumi has the power of transformation and shape-shifting, being able to turn anything into anything else within a range of 1 kilometer, including herself. The target is designated by light emanating from a mirror contained in ’s bristles, which can also be summoned on its own without the broom. If she loses concentration or becomes unconscious, all that had been transformed will return to their original state. The transformed objects or subjects, including herself if she transforms, will be a near-perfect imitation of whatever they were transformed into. However, the memories and personalities of the transformed objects or subjects will remain the same. Natsumi's Angel, , also has the unique ability of sending things into a different dimension through a mirror similar to Kurumi's shadow dimension. While in Natsumi’s personal dimension, the objects or subjects are put into a stasis field. Natsumi can use to transform into the other Spirits' Angels through , but the copy will be less powerful than the original Angel. In Volume 9, she used to create a replica of , to help Tohka and Shido to destroy the satellite that had been transformed into a giant pig. After being sealed, she can still use it to mimic Miku's angel in order to use to strengthen the combat power of the other Spirits. Natsumi's transformation abilities are enhanced by the fact that she is a great actor, being able to almost perfectly copy the personalities of those she transforms into. She also has the ability to copy the natural abilities of those she transforms into. She once transformed herself into a manga artist and as a result gained the ability to draw manga like a professional. Her skill at writing manga is so great that Nia, a professional manga artist, offered Natsumi a job as her assistant. Quotes *(To Shido Itsuka)“Not once but twice…………….you saw my secret…………! I-I won’t forgive you. I will never forgive you. Every one of you, I won’t let everyone of you off the hook easilyyyyyyyy!!” Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 *(To Shido Itsuka) ''“When you all gave me a massage………I was happy……….when you all cut my hair…………I was happy………., when you all chose clothes for me…….I was happy……….., when you all put make-up on me…………I was happy………uh, when everyone told me I was cute…………I was happy………..!”Even……..when I was that happy………….I did not say it at that time…………sorry………….……….Thank…………you" ''Light Novel Volume 9, Chapter 10 *(To Yoshino) ''“Uwahh……what’s with this girl, I want to marry her…….”''Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 1 *(To Shido Itsuka) ''"I want to tell her soon………..So that stubborn Nia will understand about it too--------That friendship is a beautiful……thing.” ''Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 4 Trivia *Natsumi's name reflects the naming pattern amongst the Spirit characters. Natsumi's name is written as 七罪, with the character for "Seven" composing her name (「七」罪). The "seven" in her name refers to the Seventh Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "Victory" & "Eternality." *Natsumi (七罪; Natsumi) can also be read in another form as seven sins (七罪; Nanatsumi). *Her angel Haniel's name means "The joy or grace of God" or "The one who sees God." *Natsumi's astral dress's name is 'Adonai Tzabaoth' which means ''"''God of Hosts"(armies) and is also a phrase in biblical Hebrew which praises God. *Her favorite things are the corners of rooms, while her least favorite are group activities. Date a Live Material References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Ratatoskr